


Spyro bits and bobs

by FionaOrion



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: Short fluff and smut of Spyro the dragon. Mostly Elora because Elora is adorable.





	1. Chapter 1

When Spyro first mentioned to Elora that the dragons didn't really have houses persay, but that they tended to just sleep in the castles or in the fields, of their home worlds. she didn't really believe him, surely they did have homes to sleep in during the cold of night. Homes to keep all their things in. 

But Spyro also explained that the dragons were surprisingly communal in ownership, the treasure belonged to all the dragons, even the raising of baby dragons was done by every dragon. 

But still Elora always wondered about the sleeping outside or just on large cusions with open doorways, open to the elements. 

But Elora now understood why the cold was not much of an issue for dragons. That is if they were anything like Spyro. 

Spyro ran hot, his scales were always warm to the touch, but now as she lay on the grass, limbs wrapped around the little dragon, he was like a little furnace, every part of him was warm, and with his wings wrapped around her, so was she.

The cool air of twilight however was changing that, as she cuddled with the dragon, she realised that even with spyro's body heat, she was going to feel the cold.

She looked down at spyro, currently sleeping with his head buried into the crook of her shoulder, pressed up in her fur, soft twitches as he dreamed and occasionally nuzzling into her. 

It often occurred to her how cute her Spyro could be, not that she would mention it to him, as Spyro often found being called cute was patronising. Something that Elora did not understand why until she learned that Spyro was not going to grow much more that he already had, less than half the size of most dragons. Something that was a sore point for Spyro.

It never mattered to Elora, big or small Spyro was perfect to her. 

Coming back out of her drifting thoughts from a cold breath of wind that passed them, Elora shook Spyro gently awake, it took several moments for Spyro to wake up, blinking oddly, and slowly regaining focus before looking up at Elora.

"Hey Elora." he said, yawning wide, showing several sharp teeth.

"Hey Spyro" she said softly back.

Spyro laid his head back down, eyes sliding closed again. 

"Come on Spyro, wake up" Elora said shaking him again "let's move inside, I'm getting cold" 

Spyro made indistinguishable noises as he got up, unwrapping his arms and wings from around her. 

Together they made their way through the portals to Elora's house. A journey that while spanning entire worlds, took barely anytime at all. 

As Elora opened the door to her house Spyro made a bee line for her bed and climbed into it, still sleepy from earlier. 

"Glad to see you claim what's mine as yours" Elora teased, watching him getting comfortable. 

"Oh sorry, I'll get up" 

"No don't" Elora said, and she began pulling her leafy dress off. "I planed on continuing our nap."

She climbed into bed with her dragon. Watching him blush at Elora's now nude form.

Elora wrapped her arms around Spyro and pulled him close, and after a moment he did the same. 

Sleeping outside may be comfortable for dragons, but nothing beat curling up with her Spyro in bed. 

Now wrapped up in her soft bed, and pressed up against Spyro's furnace like body, Elora was now toasty warm. Snuggling in closer with Spyro, Elora drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elora could feel Spyro's knot forming with every thrust, it wasn't in her yet, but she was so close. And soon it would be too big to take. 

"Come on Spyro, deeper" she breathed "Claim me, make me yours" 

Leaning close to Spyro's ear, she whispered "Knot me" 

The effect was immediate, Spyro groaned and thrust hard forward into Elora's pussy, the knot straining to enter and causing Elora a tiny twinge of pain as it became too big. 

But with a pop, it was in, And Elora let out a loud moan as she came, legs shaking as she clenched down hard on his knot, stretched wide around it, and she could feel spyro pulse inside her. and she felt her insides became painted in nearly scalding hot cum as Spyro hit his edge, prolonging her own orgasm. 

His claws encircled her, holding her close as they both came. And nuzzling into her shoulder. 

They lay there for several moments, breathing hard and basking in the afterglow. 

Spyro was still knotted in her, and she wondered for a second how long would they stay like this, before deciding that it didn't matter, she liked this position they were in, she could feel his length still throbing as it let out a steady stream of hot cum into her womb. 

Several moments passed until he finished and she felt.. Full. Spyro had filled her up completely, and his knot made a tight plug, stopping anything from leaking out. 

She looked up at Spyro who had raised his head up from his shoulder and was looking down at where the were connected. 

"Pretty good, dork" Elora teased, gaining his attention. He gave her one of his cocky grins that were so often present on his face. 

"Pretty good goat girl" he shot back. And Elora laughed, wrapping her arms around Spyro's neck and pulling him down to lay on her. 

They remained that way for a while, limbs wrapped around each other with Spyro laying utop Elora. Not that Elora minded, the benefit of Sypro being just smaller that her, for now atleast meant that he wasn't too heavy. 

Spyro raised his head and fixed her with an contemplative look before saying.   
"I love you Elora" 

Elora beamed at him but joked,  
"Another warrior falls victim to the plauge of love huh?"

"Shut up"

She laughed at his slightly embarrassed face but quickly followed with what she had wanted to say for a long time. 

"I love you too Spyro. Always have" 

They shared a quick kiss, it wasn't passionate or heated, but was no less significant.

As they lay there, Elora could feel Spyro starting to soften, and his knot begin to shrink. But she made no move to unsheath him, and slowly the two drifted off to sleep, embracing their new found loves.


End file.
